


My Way Home is Through You

by oH_fRaNkiE



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank and Gerard realize how much they love each other, M/M, Smut and fluff later you know how it works, Young Gay Boys, but that’s a little later, first they just fall in love as friends, other band member s come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oH_fRaNkiE/pseuds/oH_fRaNkiE
Summary: I ironically ship Frerard in the most intentially respectful way to their wives. I love Lindsay and Jamia, but I just wanted to write something gay. So here we are-Gerard and Frank become friend in 8th grade, start a band, and fall in love soon after. Fluff? Tons. Smut? You know it.





	My Way Home is Through You

Frank hated school. The Eighth grade blew more than he’d anticipated. No more designated quiet time. No more recess to sneak off to the library. 

 

Ah yes. Those fateful trips to the library. Those were his favorite. From his little corner, he had the perfect view of the only other boy there.

 

Gerard Way. The only one who could put his A+ papers to shame. The boy with black hair that covered his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes…

 

He came to the library everyday, too, with the same notebook clutched between his long, pale fingers. 

 

Sometimes, when Gerard got up to go to the bathroom, Frank would wander over and glance at the open page.

 

From what he could tell, they were poems. Beautiful poems, about death and love and sickness of the mind. He yearned to flip through each page, read every word that had come from Gerard’s incredible mind.

 

But he refrained. Instead, he quickly turned the moment Gerard walked back in through the Library doors. He never spoke to him, and he always turned away to fast to see the hopeful glance on the older boys face. 

 

Now, he sat in the study hall, headphones on and blaring the Smashing Pumpkins. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“What?” He snapped, craning his neck to see who was behind him. _Oh_ _shit_ he thought. 

 

“May I sit here?” Gerard mumbled.

 

“Go for it,” Frank replied quickly, trying his hardest not to sound eager.

 

Gerard sat down and pulled the notebook out from his backpack. He opened it and began to write.

 

A few moments passed in silence, Gerard writing away and Frank nervously fidgeting with the pen between his fingers. 

 

“Muzzle,” Gerard broke the silence.

 

“What?” Frank jolted, bringing his headphones to rest around his shoulders.

 

“The song you’re listening to. It’s ‘muzzle’ by the Smashing Pumpkins. It’s a great song. My favorite.”

 

Frank was stunned. This had to be a dream.

 

“Uh, yeah. Mine too.” He managed to spit out.

 

“Mellon Collie, a good album. You’ve got great taste.” Gerard continued, never once looking up from his notebook.

 

“Thanks, you too.” Frank replied awkwardly.

 

Another few moments passed before Frank opened his mouth again-

 

“ W- What are you writing?” He questioned, still stuttering every few works.

 

Gerard looked up at him for the first time, with wide, calm eyes.

 

“Guess,” he said.

 

Frank was awestruck.  _ What is he playing at? _

 

_ “ _ Poems? _ ” _ He answered earnestly.

 

Gerard smiled, shaking his head.

 

“Close, but no. They’re, uh, song lyrics, actually, see?”

 

He nudged the notebook toward Frank, letting him read the page.

 

_ “Saints protect her now _ __  
  


_ Come angels of the lord _ __  
  


_ Come angels of unknown” _   
  


“You wrote these?” Frank asked, looking up at Gerard.

 

“Yeah,” he blushed.

 

“It sounds like a prayer.” Frank said, reading the passage over and over.

 

“It is. I’m not sure exactly what to do with it yet, but I imagine a man, praying for his dead lover.” Gerard explains, eyes bright. “I don’t know, my brother thinks it’s stupid. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” He closes his notebook and starts not pack his things.

 

“It’s not stupid,” Frank says, “ I think it’s incredible.”

 

Gerard looks back at him.

 

“Give me your phone number,” he says, eyes squinted.

 

“Sure,” Frank pulls out his phone.

 

Gerard recites his number as Frank punches it in on his busted Blackberry.

 

“And my name is-”

 

“Gerard, I know,” Frank interjects.

 

“Gee for short,” Gerard adds.

 

The ball rings, meaning study hall is over. 

 

“Okay, later, Gee,” Frank puts his phone in his pocket.

 

“Later, Frankie,” he replies, And with that, he turns away and marches out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for suggestions...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
